Reckless
by 3laxx
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien get into a fight, everything turns out for the worst. Can Marinette convince him to think twice before he makes his final decision? Oneshot, Post-Reveal, Just a little idea of mine


Hey guys, 3laxx here! :)  
This is my first (published) story and I wanted to try it out so this is just a little oneshot and I hope you'll enjoy :DIt's nothing big and it's not really detailed, I just wrote that down as an idea of mine and wanted to get it off of my mind, experimenting with our two little cinnamon roll dorks.

I love them ^^

Anyways, here it goes ;P

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, luckily. Because I would make it dark. Poor sunshine children. Thomas Astruc is cooler than me ;)

* * *

Marinette boiled of anger. To be honest, at any moment she wanted to explode.

"I had everything under control!"

She hadn't, for a fact. Yes, maybe that last akuma hadn't been the easiest and yes, maybe she did rush in without a second thought because she'd wanted to end this fight as fast as she could. And yes, maybe in exactly that moment right after she'd been flung into a wall her transformation had worn off. Luckily, no one had seen her and she'd stayed hidden until Tikki had eaten up. And yes, maybe she got hurt from a falling piece of debris. But that was no excuse for Adrien to act like she could've actually died.

"You could've actually died!"

Marinette groaned.

"No, because for your information, I was careful!"

"Being flung into a wall untransformed is _being careful_?!"

"I wasn't untransformed! I detransformed right _after_ and Tikki said she was sorry!"

He stomped his foot while gesturing to the bloody bandage on her arm he'd made her right after they had finished the fight.

"Damnit, Marinette! Tikki has nothing to do with it! You knew that you had less than a minute left on your Miraculous and you ran in regardless! I had more than four minutes, you could've just hid and retransformed!"

"Which I did! I recharged Tikki and hid!"

Adrien moaned and pointed to her injured arm once more.

"After you were injured! _After_ , Marinette! I'm sick of it! Why are you so reckless all of a sudden?! You know, that's the fourth time you actually got injured during an akuma attack because you paid no attention to your Miraculous. You could get Tikki hurt! Or your identity could be discovered! You know Alya is not capable of hiding your secret for you if you're practically presenting it to the world on a silver tablet!"

"I am not-…!"

"You are! Marinette, I just can't take it anymore!"

Tears of anger filled her eyes and her voice got louder, as did his. She was just lucky her parents weren't home.

"What can't you take anymore, huh?! Besides, it was my decision! Can't I live my own life like I want?!"

"You can't if that means you're throwing it away like this! Living your life means making decisions that help keeping you alive! So, if you aren't capable of doing that I have to make them for you!"

Marinette opened her mouth but was too upset to even form a sentence. She saw tears forming in Adrien's eyes but took them as tears of anger too.

"How dare you! Adrien, that was my decision and I ran in because I needed to! You have nothing to say in it!"

"Marinette, for the LAST GODDAMN TIME, you ran in thoughtless and you could've get yourself KILLED! Don't you understand?! GOD, I was so FREAKING worried when you didn't come out right after, I thought I ACTUALLY LOST YOU! Do you know how that feels?! DO YOU know how it feels to ACTUALLY LOSE SOMEONE DEAR TO YOU?!"

She took a step back as Adrien began screaming at her. She'd never seen him this upset but she was way too caught up in her own anger to try and calm him.

"I KNOW! I KNOW BECAUSE I ALREADY LOST MY MOTHER! I KNOW BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST YOU SEVERAL TIMES! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, EACH AND EVERY TIME YOU'RE BEING RECKLESS!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I understand what it means to lose someone, don't you DARE trying to tell me otherwise! And you have absolutely NO RIGHT to yell at me like that!"

"I am a hero on my own, I think I HAVE ABSOLUTELY EVERY DAMN RIGHT to tell my partner she's FREAKING LOSING IT! So don't YOU DARE trying to brush it off like NOTHING! LIKE NOTHING, MARINETTE! That hadn't been nothing!"

"I had everything under control and I am hero enough to decide what's best in battle! By the way, I'M the one who purifies the akuma, so what do YOU do?!"

"I AM TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE!"

"WELL, I'M DOING THAT JOB FOR YOU!", in that moment she knew she'd crossed a boundary. Adrien stiffened and looked at her through wide green eyes. It took two seconds, three, and he straightened up, narrowing his eyes. He glared at her and his voice got dangerously quiet.

"So you think you can handle Paris on your own, huh? You think you can keep yourself safe and fight against akuma without someone to watch you back?"

"Kid, don't do that-…", Plagg warned. He and Tikki had watched their argument worriedly but neither of them had tried to intervene, knowing they would just make matters worse.

"No, if she thinks she can take the responsibility on her own, I won't stand in the way of that."

He lifted his hands and touched his ring, causing Marinette to freeze in shock. With a swift movement, Adrien slid off his Miraculous and Plagg vanished with a desperate cry. Tikki flew to the spot where Plagg had just been, crying already.

"NO! Adrien, please, overthink this again, please-…!", the little red and black spotted Kwami pleaded.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm breaking up with you."

With these words, Adrien slammed the ring on the table and turned sharply, heading for the hatch. Marinette couldn't move. She stared at his ring, Chat's ring, and swallowed.

"What are you waiting for, Marinette?! Go after him and apologize! Bring Plagg back to me!", Tikki yelled, making the bluenette flinch.

She didn't move for another minute, then one more. After three minutes she finally unfroze and ran to the hatch, following Adrien downstairs. When she ran out the door the cold autumn air brushed against her bare arms but she didn't care. She also didn't care she only wore a shirt and her arm with the seeped through bandage was openly shown.

"ADRIEN! ADRIEN, WAIT!", she yelled, running into the direction of his house, his ring safe in a pocket of her pants.

Finally, after another turn when she nearly slid onto the streets to be run over by a car, she saw his white jacket, blue jeans and orange sneakers.

"ADRIEN!"

She saw him tense but he continued to walk as if he had never heard her.

"WAIT, PLEASE!"

Marinette elbowed through a group of women who looked around sixty.  
"These kids nowadays! Just hurting other people and running off after."

"Sorry!", she called over her shoulder, only to turn and run right into a street light. Black and white flashed before her eyes as she touched the ground and hit her head again, this time on concrete floor. Her head spun and she stayed laying on the ground for a few seconds.

"Are you okay, young woman?", she heard a man running up to her and kneeling down.

"A-Adrien-…?", she asked, delirious.

"I am sorry, I don't know an Adrien. Can you sit up?"

Slowly, she nodded and sat up, feeling her forehead only to realize there was something warm, fluid. When she brought her hand into view again, she barely recognized her fingers through her spinning vision but noticed that her fingertips were red, like they were when she was transformed.

"I'm calling an ambulance for you, stay down. You're bleeding. And on your arm too, what was that?"

"Cl-… Clumsy… But n-no ambulance, pl-please…", her words came out slurred but she managed to get on her knees.

"You need medical attention, miss. There is no way I'm letting you run away now."

"I-… I need to go after him! I need to go after Adrien, lemme… Lemme go, please!"

"You don't need to go anywhere. I'm calling the ambulance right now."

"N-No! Adrien! Adrien, please, come-… Come back to me!"

She used the street light to get to her feet and squinted her eyes. After a few moments she could see clearly again, so she shook off the hands of the man trying to keep her there for the ambulance to arrive, stumbling in the direction where Adrien went. She noticed him standing at a light, looking at her. The light was green but he didn't go.

"Adrien?"

He continued to look at her, his gaze shifting from her eyes to the fresh injury on her head.

When she came to a halt right before him she panted, but that didn't stop her from saying what needed to be said.

"Adrien, I-… I'm sorry for wh-what I said. I-… I was mean and my accusations un-… Unjustified."

She pulled out the ring from her pocket and held her hand out to him, still a bit of blood smeared on her fingertips.

"I'm-… I'm asking you t-to take back y-your responsibility as Chat Noir, b-because I need you a-and Paris needs you and I am so v-very, very s-sorry…!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she tried not to look into his eyes. Surprisingly for her, she felt his fingers brush back her hair to get a better look at her wound. Shortly after, she felt his soft lips against her forehead and something wet falling on her cheek.

"How could I let you alone with our responsibility when you can't even take care of yourself as a civilian, hm?", she heard the grin in his voice and a relieved sob escaped her throat.

"A-Adrien-…"

"Let's get you to the hospital, princess. Then, we'll see.", he smiled down at her and she smiled back, feeling that he had taken the ring from her hand and slid it back on his finger.


End file.
